The Invasion
by avatar-obsessed-98
Summary: The Gaang puts together a full scale invasion, and sets sail towards the Fire Nation. One-shot. Rated T to be safe.


**IMPORTANT A/N!!!!!!!!**

**This story is extremely different. For starters Azula went to Ba Sing Se got the information about the invasion and left. She didn't stay so Ba Sing Se was never taken over. Second Azula found out about Iroh and Zuko being in the city and captured Zuko but Iroh got away. The Gaang made a much bigger invasion a much bigger invasion. The last thing is Azula went back to the Fire Nation poisoned her father took over and made a huge army to stop the invasion. I think that's all are that I changed. Are you happy that you read this?**

**Disclaimer: I don't Avatar: The Last Airbender if I did it would have another 100 seasons and Aang and Katara would have gotten together in the fist season. **

**The Invasion**

**KATARA'S POV**

**It's the night before the invasion I am the only one awake. I sit on the cliff with my knees hugged to my chest tightly. I stared at the harbor filled with boats and submarines. I had already met most of the people in the invasion. There were a few that surprised me like Jeong Jeong, Bumi, and the most surprising Iroh. He showed up with a bunch of old people. When Sokka tried to approach him, he was stopped by Piandao who seemed to explain something to him and Sokka nodded and walked away. I have been sitting here for a while staring at the stars sending a silent to pray to the Gods that we would win tomorrow. **

"**Hey Katara," I heard a voice from behind me. I turned around to find Aang staring at me. I smiled at him. "What are you doing up this late?" He asked me.**

"**I can't sleep. My head is whirling with so many thoughts. I am so worried. What if one of us gets hurt? What if you get hurt? Aang they are after you what happens if they hurt you. I won't be able to go on without you." I had to stop myself before I told him my feelings.**

"**You know I have been thinking the same thing. I would not be able to go on without you." He paused. "Katara I need to tell you this now in case one of us doesn't make it. Katara I love you. I love you with all of my heart from the second I meant you I have loved you." I was in complete shock that is exactly how I felt about him. **

"**I take your silence as a no you don't like me back. I understand I am just a kid." He started to walk away dejected. I couldn't let him do that he needed to know that I loved him to. I walked towards him and I spun him around and planted a kiss right on his lips.**

"**You stole the words right out of my mouth." I told him. He smiled back at me with a goofy grin, but before I knew it pulled me in to another kiss this one was deep I had my arms wrapped around his neck and his around my waist. His was taller then I thought. We pulled away after a few minutes of kissing completely out of breath.**

"**I love you." I whispered into his ear.**

"**I love you more." He told me back.**

"**Come on lets go to sleep" I told him. I moved my sleeping bag near Aang's and drifted into a soundless sleep.**

**I woke up at dawn while everybody in the whole camp was still asleep. I walked over to a kettle and started breakfast. I knew I would have to cook for the majority of the camp before more awoke so they could help. I stood in front of more then five large kettles and started cooking. Before I knew it, I had made five pots of stew I bended them into bowls and started again. I soon had made enough stew to give everybody two servings and I was tired. I looked around to see everybody still asleep save for Iroh who was walking my way. I smiled at him even though I still considered him the enemy. He walked over and stood in front of me.**

"**Good morning Miss. Katara." He said.**

"**Good morning Iroh." I responded **

"**It is a beautiful morning." He commented.**

"**I agree. It's gorgeous, it just too bad that some of these soldiers won't be able to see it." I added.**

"**Well that's true." He said. I smiled at him again.**

"**You are probably hungry. Do you want some stew?" I asked. He smiled and nodded. I handed him some stew. He started eating but stopped.**

"**Katara would you like me to brew some jasmine tea?" I smiled at him and nodded. I love jasmine tea.**

"**I will be back in just a second." He told me and he walked away. I sat for a little until Iroh came back.**

"**Here you go." He handed me a cup.**

"**How did you make it so fast?" I questioned him.**

"**Well you see that's one of the good things about being a fire bender." He shared a friendly smile and I smiled back. We sat for a little while in silence eating stew and drinking jasmine tea. Iroh turned to look at me.**

"**Katara you know I have been around for many years and I can tell when something is troubling people. Now when I look at you I see something is troubling you. Now would you like to tell me what it is?" I was shocked that Iroh knew all of this. I decided it would be best to come clean with my worries.**

"**Well, Iroh I have so much on my mind. What if we lose? What if one of my friends doesn't make it? However, my biggest fear is that Aang won't make it. I know I wouldn't be able to go on if he doesn't." I told Iroh as tears formed in my eyes. However, the biggest shock happened when Iroh pulled me into a hug. **

"**Like I told you before I can tell things that might be hard for others to see. In addition, I can tell you love the young avatar and I understand your worry. However, you have to remember if you make him worry about you he might not be able to fight at his peak. The only thing you can do is keep hoping that nobody will be hurt." Iroh unwrapped his arms around me.**

"**Thank you so much Iroh." I gave him one last hug. **

"**Now what do you say that we start waking up these soldiers?" He asked. I nodded. **

"**How about I start on this side and you start on that one?" He said pointing to both sides.**

"**I have a better idea." I said. I walked up a cliff, and prepared my voice.**

"**WAKE UP!" I screamed. I could see some movement. I did it again but it was louder this time. More people came out from their tents. I hopped down from the cliff and stood ready to hand out the stew. I smiled at everyone as they rubbed sleep out of their eyes.**

"**Iroh can you do me a favor?" I asked Iroh.**

"**Anything Miss. Katara." He replied.**

"**Can you go to each tent and make sure nobody is still asleep. And if they are wake them up." I told him. He nodded and hurried off. Pretty soon, I had served everybody in line. I went and sat down with a group of my friends.**

"**What's up?" Sokka asked.**

"**Nothing." I responded.**

"**What's wrong Katara?" Aang asked me. I turned my head to look at him with eyes filled to the brim with words I wish I could say. He looked back at me with understanding eyes.**

"**Well I wish I could stay and chat but it is my job to start the checklist with all of the things I need to bring, gather food, and I still have to get ready. So I am going to go now." I said and hurried off. I watched Aang gulp down his vegetable soup and come after me. I got to my tent and Aang followed closely behind.**

"**Katara what's wrong seriously?" Aang asked me.**

"**Aang this morning I talked to Iroh," I paused, "he said to me that you might not be able to fight as well as you should." **

"**I don't understand what do you mean?" Aang questioned me.**

"**I mean if you are worried about me you won't have your mind on the fight and you might get hurt." I explained.**

"**Don't worry Katara I will fight well because I know you can handle yourself and you don't need any help from me." He said. I breathed a sigh of relief. **

"**Now I have to go." Aang commented. He stopped turned around and planted a kiss right on my lips. I smiled back. He leaned close to me,**

"**You know you don't have to worry about me not fighting well because I am fighting for you and I want to win it for you." He said. I smiled and he left. I sat down and screamed out of happiness to be with Aang.**

**REGULAR POV**

**Everybody in the camp stopped and turned at Katara's tent, but they continued on with their business.**

**KATARA'S POV**

**I calmed down and started getting ready. I pulled my hair into a braid and put on my battle outfit. I grabbed a piece of paper, ink, and pen. I headed down to the ships and subs to make a list of what we still needed. I soon was done with that and started gathering up all of the supplies that were still needed. By the time I got back to the camp, it was completely empty. I figured everybody had gone to get ready for the fight. I didn't go back to my tent though I decided to stay out in the open. A little while later Sokka came out in his face paint and armor.**

"**That's attractive Sokka." I said. **

"**Thank you." He replied. I laughed at him because he couldn't see the sarcasm dripping in my voice.**

"**So are we almost ready?" I asked"**

**As a matter of fact we just have to go over the invasion one more time to make sure everybody knows what is going on." Sokka stopped, "But I do have one problem."**

"**And what might that be?" I questioned.**

"**How to get everybody out of their tents." Sokka stated.**

"**I can handle that easily." I walked to the same cliff I had stood on earlier. I smiled at Sokka and once again prepared my voice and screamed, "MEETING!" I looked over to see Sokka cover his ears. Soldiers filed out of their tents in huge herds. I jumped down and walked over to Aang and Toph. Sokka took his place at the small podium at the head of the camp to start explaining the invasion one more time. I could tell he was nervous about making a big speech, but I knew he could do it.**

"**I want to thank everybody for coming out this afternoon. As you all know we are about to do a massive invasion on the Fire Nation. We are going to invade the Fire Nation at night to give our water benders more power and at night, the fire benders are weakened. The water benders will go in the boats with a few earth benders to each ship. The rest of the invasion will go in the subs. When we land, we will show no mercy. The Fire Nation must go down in order for things to go smoothly. In addition, the last thing is that Azula is not a target she is Aang's do we will all understand. Are there any questions?" Sokka explained. Nobody raised their hands so we decided we were ready to go.**

"**Ok let's all get on to the ships or subs." Sokka added. I hurried to get to the ship. I was on the main ship with Aang, Pakku, and some of Pakku's best students. I got on the ship with the rest of my friends. We were all riding together because we were the elite time. We were the ones that were the most dangerous apparently. We smiled at each other and watched as the soldiers piled on to ships in huge groups. We were just about to undock when I suddenly remembered that my bag with my water from the spirit oasis was still on land.**

"**I have to go back to land; I left my bag on land." I exclaimed. I jumped off the boat, ran, and grabbed my bag, but apparently, the captain hadn't noticed and had left anyway. I ran all the way back to the ship and jumped on the ship with help of some water bending. I got back to the deck completely out of breath.**

"**Are you Ok Katara?" Toph asked with much concern evident in her voice.**

"**I believe so." I replied as I panted heavily. "I think I am going to go get some water OK." I started walking away when I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around to see Aang walking behind me with. I smiled at him, and he smiled back.**

"**You know if I didn't know any better I say you have been stalking me all day." I said with a bit of teasing in my voice.**

"**Oh what ever do you mean?" Aang replied.**

"**Well every time I leave somewhere you follow me." I told him.**

"**I really don't think you care that I follow you. You know why I think this?" Aang said.**

"**Why?" I questioned.**

"**Because as long as I do this," He leaned in and kissed me, "I don't think you would care if I followed you to the ends of the Earth." He said.**

"**You know I really don't care" I said. He smiled at me and leaned in to another kiss. We stayed in the hallway like that for a long time until we heard footsteps and our names being called by Sokka.**

"**Crap Aang I forgot to get water." I said silently cursing myself.**

"**Let's just grab some water quickly." Aang recommended. Aang and I ran and grabbed some water and found Sokka standing on the deck staring out into the horizon.**

"**What are you looking at?" I questioned.**

"**I see it." Sokka exclaimed.**

"**See what?" I asked.**

"**The Gates of Azulon." He replied.**

"**Well that only means one thing," I paused, "get the water benders we will cut right through these gates." I stood on the deck and other water benders soon joined me. I was the head water bender so I controlled the group. Before I gave any direction, I made sure the water benders on the other ships were ready, they were.**

"**Ok ready these gates are going to go up and catch on fire. When this happens, we are going to put the fire out and slash the gates to pieces. Do we all understand?" I spoke loud enough for everyone to hear and received a promising yes from back.**

"**Ok watch they are going up and SPRAY," All of the water benders hit the fiery gates with and doused the flames, "and now SLICE." The water benders sliced the gates into pieces and the pieces fell into the ocean. We continued this process a few more times, but we soon came in range for the scout ships to come out to us. **

"**We have scout ships heading our." Sokka exclaimed.**

"**I can handle this." I said. I headed to the scouts' ships direction. I turned to them closed my eyes and flipped my wrist which made the scouts' ship flip and sent the scouts into the water.**

"**That's good Katara." Sokka commented.**

"**Thank you." I said bluntly. We started to near land and that's when the Fire Nation started attacking. They threw fireballs at us, which the water benders blocked. We launched our own attacks at them. We continued this for a while until the submarines came up and we hit land. When we did hit land, we hit hard. We ran out of the subs and ships and immediately started a bloody battle. I started bending water out of the ocean attacking the fire benders. Unlike Sokka, I was showing mercy. I knew it didn't look like it but I was slowly cutting a walkway to the huge metal doors in front of me. I knew that behind those doors were hundreds or thousands of Fire Nation soldiers ready to fight. I knew exactly what I had to do. I walked through the group o people fighting slowly taking out everyone single Fire Nation soldier I saw. Pretty soon, all of the soldiers were taken care of. I found Toph and asked her to do me a favor. Toph put me on a huge Earth pillar.**

"**Brace yourselves, behind these walls on many Fire Nation soldiers we must be ready to fight. Are you ready?" I said.**

"**READY." I was meant by an Earth shaking scream. I turned towards a huge tower and waved my hand, the doors were slowly opened, and so that's how the biggest battle of my life started. Toph lowered me down from the pillar and I went it with my water whip ready hitting any Fire Nation soldier I saw. I worked my way through the battle attempting to locate Aang. I found him fighting a huge group if soldiers. I started from behind and hit them in the back of the head. I worked my way to Aang and told him I could hold them off and for him to keep going and find Azula. I was fighting off a huge group and suddenly felt a huge heat and turned to see Zuko. He started punching fire out of his fist at his own nation's soldiers. He worked his way to the middle and started helping me.**

"**Why are you helping me?" I questioned him.**

"**Because my own nation captured me. Why should I fight with them?" He replied.**

"**Well that's good to know." I told him. We finished fighting off the soldiers and went behind a rock. I called Sokka and Toph over. When they saw Zuko that started questioning him, but I told them I would explain later.**

"**So why did you call us over?" Toph asked.**

"**Because I was wondering if any of you have seen Aang." I replied.**

"**I believe he is over there." Zuko said. He pointed toward a little hill where Azula and Aang were battling it out. The sun was starting to set and the fire benders were starting to get weak. We watched the battle between Aang and Azula and it looked like Aang had made a successful blow to Azula and she hit the ground.**

"**We won." I whispered quietly.**

"**No Azula wouldn't go own that easily." Zuko said. I looked back to see Aang turn his back to Azula, and to see Azula make weird movements with her fingers.**

"**Azula is about to strike Aang with lightning." Zuko said. That is all I needed to hear I shot across the battlefield and screamed Aang's name, but he did not hear. By the time, I got close to him Azula shot the lightning out of her fingers. Everyone in the fight stopped and turned to look at Azula and Aang's fight. What drew their attention was a scream but not Aang's it was mine. I ran to where Aang was and cradled Aang's limp body. I heard an evil cackle to left and saw Azula standing there.**

"**Aw look the little Water Tribe peasant loves the avatar. How cute is that." She said mocking me. My blood was boiling. I stood up and felt a full moon's power coursing through my veins. I felt mad. I felt more than mad I felt furious.**

"**How could you," I told Azula through clenched teeth. I could feel every eye on Azula and I, "how could you take the best thing in my life and take it away from me?" I was so mad. I felt something I had never felt before, I felt Azula's blood. I came to the realization that Azula was nothing but water, water that I could control.**

"**Simply," she replied, "but don't worry you can soon join your little boyfriend." She pulled back and was about to hot me with lightning, but she stopped in mid air. She couldn't move her arm or any other part of her body for that matter. I saw the fear in her face, but I didn't let it bother me.**

"**You killed Aang so now I will kill you." I screamed. I pulled my hands back and all of the water in her body followed. She hit the ground and just to make sure she was dead I walked towards her and bended an ice dagger and stuck it in her heart. The next thing I did was walk over to Aang and pull out my oasis water. I bent the water out and put it on his wound and used as much as my strength to try and save him. When he didn't start breathing I began to weep, but I felt a hand reach up and dry my tears.**

"**Katara don't cry I'm Ok." I looked up to see Aang's sweet gray eyes looking at me.**

"**AANG!" I screamed with rejoice. I felt someone place to hands on my shoulder. I saw Sokka looking at me.**

"**Katara you're a hero." He said. I looked up to see the remaining Fire Nation soldiers being taken captive.**

"**What about the capital? We still have to over take it." I commented.**

"**Don't worry Dad went ahead with some of the other soldiers into the capital to secure it." He replied.**

"**Come on Katara. I will take Aang we need to get to the capital." Sokka said. I tried to stand up but my legs felt like jelly. I fell down and hit the ground hard. Immediately Water Tribe and Earth Nation soldiers swarmed me helping me to my feet. I thanked them but leaned on Haru who helped me get to one of the car things the mechanic had built. As we headed into the capital, I took Aang from Sokka and held him in my lap. When we got to the capital, we walked to the palace where Zuko and Iroh were waiting for us. I walked in and the first thing I saw that I could sit down on I did.**

"**Zuko do you have a bedroom around here?" I asked.**

"**Yes as a matter of fact we do just follow me." He replied.**

"**Thank you, Sokka bring Aang this way." I commanded. We walked down many hallways until we reached a huge room with a huge bed in the middle. "Sokka place Aang on the bed." I said. I walked toward a chair and sat down.**

"**Katara is there anything we can do to help you?" Zuko inquired. **

"**I need lots of clean water." I told them.**

"**Right on it." Zuko replied. I was glad to have them gone. I walked over to Aang and lied down on the bed. I wrapped him into a hug. I knew he was going to be OK. I held him for a while, but was interrupted when Zuko knocked on my door with clean water and a lot of it. **

"**Thank you so much." I said with much appreciation. When Zuko left, I took the water out and started to heal Aang. I than healed myself and curled up next to Aang on the bed and fell fast asleep. **

**It had been a few weeks since the final battle when Aang woke up. During the weeks he was out, I spent most of it by his sides. Many world leaders and delegates showed up and wished to thank me for saving the world, but I would always tell Sokka that I couldn't. He would always be the one to break the news. When Aang finally woke up, I was right there with him. I had hardly slept or eaten in the three weeks Aang had been out. I was so worried that he was in a permanent coma. However, everything changed that day.**

"**Katara, is that you?" I looked up to Aang opening his eyes and looking at me.**

"**AANG YOU'RE AWAKE." I screamed. It had to have been the happiest moment in my life.**

"**How long have I been out?" He questioned me. I pondered if I should tell him how long he had been out, but decided against it.**

"**Oh not long." I lied. **

"**Are you sure?" He asked.**

"**Yeah, come on lets go tell the others that you woke up." I reassured him. Aang got up, but fell right back down. **

"**Do you want me to help you?" I asked him. He nodded his head and I let him lean on me as he staggered to the door. We walked through the palace together and finally found the Gaang together in the parlor. Aang and I walked in silently, but soon Toph felt our vibrations.**

"**Hey Twinkletoes, glad to feel you awake." Toph said. Soon every head turned towards us and Aang was almost tackled with hugs from just about everybody.**

"**Ok guys give him some breathing room." I told everybody. Everyone backed away from Aang, and Aang gave me a appreciate smile.**

"**Well Katara, since you have decided to finally come out of your room we expect that you will come to dinner tonight and meet the world leaders you have blown off." Zuko said. **

"**I wish I could, but I have nice clothes." I said.**

"**Don't worry Katara I already had a kimono made for you." Zuko stated, "Bring it in." Out of no where servants brought in a beautiful kimono. It was white with all different shades of blue flowers at the bottom. The sash that tied it together was silver and with it came silver shoes. I couldn't hide the happiest that I had in the dress.**

"**Wow it's beautiful." I heard Suki say.**

"**Well now that we cleared that up, the servants will take Katara and get her ready for dinner. And the other servants will take Aang and get them ready." Zuko commented. Before I knew it, I was whipped away and sent to a wash room. I was scrubbed down then taken to what looked like a hair washing room. They started washing my hair with what smelled like lavender. I spent the rest of the day being dolled up. When I was done, I was allowed to look in a mirror. The servants had done my hair with most of it down but some in a knot at the back of my head. I thought it looked very pretty.**

"**Thank you." I said to the servants. They all looked taken back.**

"**You don't have to thank us. You are considered royalty." One said.**

"**Me royalty. I grew up on a hunk of ice. And besides you did something for me." I reassured them, "But I am wondering if you know where Aang the avatar might be." **

"**Well if I remember correctly he should knock on the door right about now." One of them said. I heard a knock on the door. I opened it to see Aang standing there he was wearing what looked like new nomad robes.**

"**You look pretty, no beautiful, no gorgeous." He said he was blushing the whole time.**

"**You don't look to bad yourself." I said with a smile. He escorted me to a hallway and we ended up in front of two huge doors.**

"**Well we are here." Aang stated.**

"**Where's here?" I questioned.**

"**Our entrance to the dinner." He replied.**

"**Well where is everybody else?" I asked.**

"**They are on the other side." He answered.**

"**Why?" I wondered.**

"**That's what I asked Zuko, but he explained that this is the entrance that the guest of honor uses. And in this dinner the guest of honor is us." He explained.**

"**Oh well I guess that makes since. So how do we know when to go in?" I said.**

"**Well Zuko told me that will they open the doors and announce our names." Aang remarked.**

"**Oh ok." I commented. Aang and I waited for a little while until they finally opened the doors.**

"**Presenting the saviors of the world Avatar Aang of the Southern Air Temple and Lady Katara of the Southern Water Tribe." Exclaimed the announcer. We walked into the room and were greeted with a round of applause. In the room, there were a bunch of the highest leaders and generals in the world. I could see a few people that looked like scholars and a bunch of other people. They were all sitting at a huge long table. They all took their sits as Aang and neared.**

"**Welcome Avatar Aang and Lady Katara." Zuko greeted. Aang and I took our seats and that's when the question began. Aang and I were practically being yelled at. Most of the questions were the same, but I could only hear questions like**

"**How do you feel avatar I heard you took a hard hit?"**

"**How do you feel about being the savoir of the world Miss Katara?"**

"**How did you win the war Katara?" I was being plagued with all of the questions, but felt even worse for Aang. He was looking to overwhelmed I knew that if the question didn't stop he would pass out.**

"**Please give him some space. Aang has been through a lot." I butted in. I was about to be hit with another wave of question when they served the food. The questions seized through dinner, but started right back up again after words. I was talking to Aang when a general asked me a question I would rather avoid, but I had to.**

"**So Katara I have been talking to some of the soldiers who were in battle with you in battle, and they say you did something to Azula that has never been seen before and that's how you won the war. What exactly did you do to Azula?" Was the question. I knew I would have to come up with a good response to get me out of this one. I knew exactly what I had done.**

"**I was blinded by my rage, but I would rather not say what I did." I thought it was a brilliant answer, and the general didn't ask me another question. Dinner soon ended and we all left the dining room and Aang and I headed back to our room.**

"**Katara you know what I have realized?" Aang said.**

"**What?" I asked.**

"**That ever since I have woken up you haven't given me a single kiss." **

"**Oh really, well I hope that this will make up for it." I leaned in and gave Aang a kiss. I pulled back, but he grabbed me and laid a long kiss on my lips. We had been kissing for a while and didn't realize it when the whole Gaang walked in on is in a major make out session.**

"**Excuse me?" Sokka said after he cleared his throat. Aang and I quickly pulled away and blushed. **

**LATER**

**Sokka had sat us down on the bed and was giving us a talking to.**

"**How long has this been going on? Why didn't you tell anyone? Why did you do this to me?" Sokka went on and on. Finally, it was Aang's and mine turn to talk. Aang was way too embarrassed to talk so I had to explain.**

"**Aang and I got together before the invasion. We didn't tell anyone because we were afraid someone was going to freak out, like you. Lastly, what did we do to you? It doesn't have anything to do with you. I am old enough to do what ever I want." I exclaimed with much anger. I smiled and kicked Sokka and the rest of the Gaang out my room. I looked over at Aang, he looked a little worry.**

"**Aang its ok, Sokka can't do anything to you. You're the most powerful person in the whole world." I reassured him.**

"**Thanks Katara you're right. Now come on lets go to bed." He suggested. We both climbed into bed, and fell into a soundless sleep. I was first to awake the next and climb out of bed. Every since I had discovered the wash room I was determined to go there. I just didn't know how to. I walked out of the with a clean outfit and was ready for a nice long bath. I was walking around until I found a servant.**

"**Excuse me; do know where the washroom is?" I questioned the servant.**

"**Yes miss, just follow me" The servant replied. The servant took me down many corridors and we finally reached the huge doors I stood in front of the day before. The servant bowed to me and walked off. I opened up the doors and went into the room. I turned on the water and started taking my bath. I wanted to stay in there for forever. I finished my bath and dried off. I got dressed and left to go back to my room. I had to retrace the steps I took to get to the washroom. I entered the room to Aang getting ready for the day.**

"**Good morning, love." He greeted me. He gave me a quick kiss and continued to get ready. We were stopped by a knock on the door.**

"**Just a second." I yelled. When Aang got finished dressing I opened the door. There standing there was a Fire Nation soldier.**

"**Message for Avatar Aang and Lady Katara, from Firelord Zuko." The soldier stated. I took the message out of the soldier's hand. It said: **

_**Firelord Zuko request the presence of Avatar Aang and Lady Katara in the main parlor. **_

**I thanked the soldier for bringing the message, grabbed Aang, and headed off for the main parlor. When we arrived, we were greeted by Zuko and a bunch of tailors.**

"**I am glad you got my message." Zuko exclaimed.**

"**Yeah, but I do have a question." I stated.**

"**And what might that be?" He asked.**

"**Why did you call us here?" I replied.**

"**Well, because as you both know I am going to become the next ruler of the Fire Nation and when I have my coronation I want both of you to take apart of it. But I remembered that you probably don't have really formal clothes so I got together some of my best seamstresses and wanted to get you input into your attire." He explained.**

"**Well I guess that makes since." I said.**

"**Well that's good so what do you want to look like." He questioned.**

"**I want match somehow." Aang whispered into my ear.**

"**Well Aang and I want to match, and since this is a sort of a unification of all of the nations I think we should both wear something that represents the four nations." I answered.**

"**Well what would you like?" Zuko asked.**

"**I think we should wear white with the four nations symbols on the back and on the front I want my sash to be blue and I think Aang's should be in the formant of an air nomad robe and mine in a kimono." I said.**

"**Ok I believe the seamstresses can do that. Did you get that?" Zuko asked the tailors. They nodded their heads, took Aang's, and mine measurements than left. Aang and I headed down to an exclusive breakfast with only our closest friends. Aang and I walked in to see Toph, Sokka, and Suki. Zuko came in later. We all were served some jasmine tea and small biscuits. **

"**So that invasion was pretty intense." Sokka said.**

"**Yeah I know." Toph commented.**

"**Well at least I got to kick some Fire Nation butt, no offense Zuko." Sokka added.**

"**None taken." Zuko said.**

"**Who we really need to be thanking is Katara." Toph remarked.**

"**Yeah that is right." Sokka agreed.**

"**Let's hear it for Katara." Toph suggested. They all started to cheer for me, but they soon stopped.**

"**I still want to know what you did that the general was asking you about last night?" Aang asked.**

"**I would rather not talk about it." I said.**

"**Tell us Katara, we all want to know." Suki said. I decided that's it was best that I told a few people about it. However, I was ashamed of myself in every sense of the word.**

"**Well I am not proud of myself, but I did what I did for Aang." I thought back to the moment in which I did what I did to Azula, "I could feel the power coursing through my veins. The power from a full moon. I was blinded by rage and felt something I had never felt before, blood. I came to the realization that all of us are big walking sacks of water and liquid. I knew that I could control everything Azula did, and do what ever I wanted to her. I did the worst thing ever, I took the blood out of her and all of the liquid. That's how I killed her that's what I did." I was on the verge of tears by the time of the full impact of what I had did hit me. I ran out of the room, and right into Iroh. He caught me and stopped me.**

"**Miss Katara lets go get some tea." Iroh took me and led me to a room that looked almost hidden in the big palace. In the room there were a lot of pillows. Iroh started to brew a cup of tea. He pointed me to a pile of pillows and I plopped down. I started to dry the tears that had fallen and stilled the sobs. Iroh handed me a cup of tea, and we both drank in silence for awhile.**

"**I know you probably don't want to talk about what happened, but if you do I am always here." He told me. I thought about telling him, but I knew that if I did that I would end up crying again.**

"**Thank you Iroh you don't want it means to me to have somebody that I can always talk to." I thanked him for the tea and went back to my room. I decided that I needed a long nap so I quickly put on something comfortable and laid down. I quickly fell asleep. When I woke up it looked like the sun was just going down. I stood up and walked around. I knew the Gaang probably were sparring right now. I didn't want to miss out on a chance to beat Zuko in a sparring match so I quickly got dressed in my battle out fit and watched out in to the sparring grounds. They were all there. I was walking up to them, but Aang ran up to me at what had to be the maximum speed of an air bender. He met me and pulled me into a sweet kiss. He pulled back, and wrapped me into a hug.**

"**I'm so sorry Katara. I should have never asked that question. Please forgive me." Aang kissed me again.**

"**It's ok Aang I forgive you." I reassured him. I hugged him and we walked back to the Gaang.**

"**Hey Katara." Sokka greeted. He smiled at me, but shot a dirty look at Aang that the thought I didn't see. I heard Aang gulp.**

"**Katara we are all so sorry that we pressured you. We really shouldn't have. We should of just let you be." Suki said. **

"**No I needed to tell somebody. I am just hoping that I will never have to do that again." I replied.**

"**We are all so sorry, but can we just get back to sparring." Toph remarked.**

"**I am all for it." I answered Toph's question. We all paired off. I chose Zuko. It had been a while since I had fought him. We got ready to start the fight.**

"**Ladies first." Zuko said with a smirk.**

"**You are going to regret that." I replied. I grabbed all of the water from the surrounding pots and some the environment turned them into ice daggers and shot them at Zuko. He melted them and sent a wave of fire at me. I managed to side step it. I formed two water whips and lashed at him. He made two fire whips to stop the attacks. We went back and forth like that for a while until I made and octopus. I hit him quickly and knocked him down. I went over to him and held an ice dagger above is head.**

"**You win." Zuko admitted.**

"**That's what I thought ." I said. I helped him up and we went and watched Aang and Toph spar. Toph was probably going to run, considering that she had Aang encased in earth and was ending the fight. She let him out of his earth cocoon. He stumbled out of it, and walked over to us. **

"**So are we supposed to dress up tonight for dinner or de we just freestyle it?" Aang asked Zuko with a hint of humor evident in his voice.**

"**Tonight we are just going to have a regular dinner nothing to get dressed up for." Zuko replied. Aang was about to reply when Sokka and Suki walked over. Suki had Sokka by the ear.**

"**Why do you always have to be so sexist? Why can't you admit that girls can fight and that some are better than you?" Suki was yelling at Sokka. I knew Sokka must had lost to Suki, and he must have said something sexiest.**

"**I'm sorry Suki. You're right you can kick my butt at anything, but please don't hurt me." Sokka pleaded. I smiled at Sokka begging for mercy at the hands of a girl. We all went back our rooms to get ready for dinner. **

"**Aang, what happened to our closet?" I asked. I had looked into the closet to see all brand new clothes. They were the colors of all of the nations. I grabbed a dark red kimono. It had small detailing in gold and black. I washed up quickly, and slipped on the kimono. Aang walked into the room, and smiled at my choice of clothing.**

"**I love it Katara." Aang told me. I smiled at him and handed a outfit out of the closet. It was almost the same color as my dress, but it was in the style of an air nomad robe. **

"**Well, if you love it so much we can match." I threw the robe at him, and he went to go change. He walked out in his new outfit. **

"**I love it. You look extremely handsome." I complimented Aang. **

"**Oh well thanks I try." Aang said. We finished getting ready, and headed down to the private dining room just the Firelord, plus his closest friends. We seemed to be the first that arrived, so we just waited outside of the dining room door. Zuko was the next to arrive with Mai.**

"**So Mai when did you get here?" I asked.**

"**I got back today, not to long ago. I was in New Ozai I mean Omashu." Mai replied with a blank look on her face.**

"**Oh ok." I said. **

"**I like your new look, Katara. Are you going to go Fire Nation?" Zuko asked with a slight smirk.**

"**I'll do that when you dress up in one of Sokka's outfits." I said. Zuko looked like he was about comment, but stopped himself. Soon Sokka, Toph, and Suki walked up. We all headed inside to eat. We spent our dinner with friendly conversations. We all finished dinner, and headed back to our rooms. The rest of the week went by uneventful except for the occasional leader showing up or people from all over the world. Before I knew it the day of Zuko's coronation had arrived. It was going to be early afternoon so the second I had finished breakfast I was whisked away, by the same people who helped prepare for the dinner with the leaders, generals, etc. They started with the bathing then the hair washing then it was time for me to get my hair styled and clothes put on. They led me into a room the had a dressing screen and other various things. They sat me down on a chair, and began to grab something.**

"**Today Miss Katara we are going to do something never seen before in any other nation. Our stylist here have invented. So just sit back and relax, and we will take care of everything else." She commented. I leaned back and she took out two small iron plates. It was obvious that she was a fire bender because the plates immediately started to sizzle. She took the plates that were connected at the bottom and clamped my hair into them. She seemed to go on with this process for forever. When she stopped I wanted to look, but she said it was to remain a surprise. She started applying make up to me. She then urged me to the dressing screen. She handed me my dress, and I quickly changed. She pushed back out and back to the chair.**

"**Now we only have to finish up you hair, put your finishing touches on your makeup, oh and let us not forget the jewelry." So let's see here we go." She picked something up and seemed to stick various things in my hair. She added some more make up to my face, and then she got out o box of jewelry. She started to grab my mother's necklace.**

"**What in the world do you think your doing?" I yelled at her.**

"**Putting your jewelry on you." She replied she looked a little scare.**

"**Why are you taking my mother's necklace off?" I asked her.**

"**I had no idea that is was your mother's. Please forgive me." She defended . I nodded my head and she continued. She gave me two blue slippers, and I slipped them on my feet.**

"**Can I look in the mirror now?" I questioned.**

"**Yes you can." She answered. I turned to look at the full body mirror. I couldn't believe my eyes. My hair was straight. I noticed that my hair had barrettes that had little diamonds on them. They were placed through out my hair and some held the little bun on the back of my head. My kimono was exactly how I pictured it. It was almost a silver. The sash was blue, and as they handed me another mirror I saw all of the nations symbols on my back.**

"**I love it." I told the head seamstress. I gave her a quick hug. She laughed and hugged me back. All of the sudden a I heard a knock on my door. I panicked thinking it was Aang. I walked over and opened the door. There standing there was a Fire Nation soldier.**

"**The Firelord requested I came and retrieve Lady Katara." He said with a muffed noise because of his mask.**

"**That would be me." I replied.**

"**Good follow me." He said. I could tell this was going to be a long walk, and I didn't like the silence so I decided to start some small talk.**

"**So why do you wear those mask? I mean it must be hot under there. If I were Firelord my first law would be to ban those silly mask. They really do scare me, but I have never had any good experiences with them. You know that if you stopped wearing those mask that the public would probably be less scared." I told him. No reply. I waited for a while. Still no reply so I finally gave up. We finally reached a long hallway where I spotted Zuko and Aang. I walked up to them. It took awhile until they realized I was standing there.**

"**Wow Katara you look amazing." Aang said as he walked forward.**

"**You look extremely handsome." I told him. He leaned in, and gave me a small kiss. We pulled away, and looked at each other intently. **

"**I hate to mess up this oh so beautiful moment, but I do need to explain how this is all going to work." Zuko remarked. Aang and I broke our stare and turned to look at Zuko. "Now as I was saying, Aang and I will go out together, then Aang will mention you somehow, and you walk out onto the stage. Speak a few words then we will all leave. Now later tonight there will be a festival so I have also included an outfit in you wardrobe that is good for dancing and is comfortable, but is still pretty formal. Now if we are ready I believe that there is something we must do." Zuko explained. I prepared myself, as Aang and Zuko walked out. They were greeted by many screams and yells. I knew I heard a bunch of girls yell "I love you Aang." I pushed my ear hard up against the thing making sure to not mess up my hair. Zuko was about to began his speech I knew it.**

"**Good afternoon. We are all gathered here today for my coronation, but we are also here for the celebration of the rest of the world gaining back their independence, and today we are all blessed by Avatar Aang's presence." Zuko stopped his speech. **

"**I thank all of you for coming." Aang began, "One year ago I was stuck in a iceberg. I was set free by two siblings from the Southern Water Tribe. They were Sokka and Katara. That day I knew our destinies had intertwined. Together we traveled the world until we stumbled upon Toph the worlds best earth bender. We soon went to Ba Sing Se and planned a massive invasion force with we just carried out. However, I think the whole world needs to know the truth. None of this would've happened if it weren't for one extremely special girl. She saved me more than once. Not only did she free me from the ice berg during the invasion I fell. She was the one who took out the Fire Nation princess. It wasn't I. She is really the one who we should be thanking so let's hear for Katara of the Southern Water Tribe." Aang ended. I could hear loud claps and cheers. I knew that was my queue. I walked out on the balcony. The cheers that greeted my ears almost busted my ear drums. I went, and stood next to Aang.**

"**Thank you all. However, there are a few people we are leaving out. The brave soldiers that fought in the war or in the invasion really helped. If it weren't for them we would still be in this war." I paused, and clapped my hands for the soldiers. "Now without further a due I suggest we get on with Zuko's coronation." Aang and I stepped out of the way as the Fire Sages stepped forward.**

"**All hail Firelord Zuko." He proclaimed. He sat the crown of the Firelord into his topknot. I bowed down to him so did Aang, and everyone else. When he stood up from his kneeling position we stood straight up again. It was time for Zuko's acceptance speech.**

"**I know what the decade of war and terror had brought to the world. It was all because of the Fire Nation. So as the new Firelord I promise I will withdraw all the troops from the Earth Kingdom. I promise I will stop any raids that might be going on, and with all of the wealth the Fire Nation's has accumulated from the other nation's I will try to help bring back any buildings the Fire Nation destroyed. I also know that this will not bring back a loved one you might've lost during this war. I know that for that you may never forgive the Fire Nation, but you must all understand that I will try to help in any way possible. Thank you all once again, and I hope you will attend the Festival of Freedom tonight." Zuko said. We all walked back into the palace together.**

"**You were great Aang." I told him.**

"**Thanks Katara." He replied. He gave me a small peck on the lips, and then pulled away.**

"**Well if it isn't the super star couple." Sokka joked as he walked up to us.**

"**What ever Sokka." I remarked.**

"**You really need to be careful, Katara. All the girls in the crowd were screaming for Aang. Also you need to be careful because you are almost of marrying age, and I know some of the nobles will want their sons to marry one of the world's saviors." Sokka said with a smile.**

"**Not to mention the prettiest girls in the whole world, but there is nothing to worry about I won't let anyone still my Katara away from me." Aang commented. He leaned in, and planted a kiss my lips. I deepened the kiss until Sokka cleared his throat.**

"**You know it is great that you two are a couple, but I am still your big brother so it is my job to protect you." Sokka said to me.**

"**I don't need any protecting. Well I am going to start getting ready for the festival." I informed everybody.**

"**Keep your hair down it looks pretty." I heard Suki yell. I turned a corner, and guessed which way the room was. I finally ended up reaching the room. I walked into it to see the kimono Zuko must have been talking about lying in the bed. It was very unique. It was a dark blue with light blue jewels lining the bottom of the dress in the shapes of the water tribe symbol lined the bottom, and the neck. There was an even larger symbol on the back. I saw a small box on the dresser it had my name on it. I opened it up to find many knives, a water skin, and a note. I opened the note to see what it said.**

_**Dear Katara, **_

_**I have decided that it is best that you have knives that can be kept hidden and a water skin that most people wouldn't even know was there. I have a included a small strap like the one Mai always wears inside her shirt sleeves. There you can keep all of the knives, and the water skin is the same color as the dress so it should blend in. These knives are custom made for you, and are extremely sharp. As you read this I am probably giving Aang his knives, but I highly doubt that he will wear them. Please accept this gift.**_

_**Firelord Zuko.**_

_**I grabbed the knives, and stared at them. They were dark blue and had the Water Tribe insignia on them. They were in graved. They said: To Lady Katara of the Southern Water Tribe. From Firelord Zuko. I quickly threw them into the strap, and continued to get ready. I grabbed the pins lying on top of my dress, and quickly fixed my hair with most of it in a bun. I quickly filled my water skin and stuck it on the dress. It almost was invisible against the background of the dress. I snapped the strap to my arm with all of the knives attached, and headed out into the hall. I walked by a few windows and could see that the streets were already starting to fill with a bunch of diverse people. I wondered through the halls trying to find a somebody I knew. I stumbled upon Iroh.**_

"_**Hey, Iroh do you know where all of us are supposed to meet?" I asked him. **_

"_**In the Grand Parlor." He replied.**_

"_**Thank you." I told him, and hurried my way toward the Grand Parlor. I walked in. and saw I was the only one there. I sat down on the couch, and looked at the room. It had red walls and a red tile floor. It had only one window that led saw you all of the capital city. The window had black curtains that were lined with gold. It had multiple places to sit. They were a couch, two chairs, and stool. They were all black. On the floor there was a gold Fire Nation insignia. They were also paintings with frames that were gold. I could finally see why this was called the Grand Parlor. I sat for a little while longer until Zuko and Mai walked in.**_

"_**I hope that you received my gift." Zuko stated.**_

"_**As a matter of fact I did." I replied.**_

"_**You have good aim don't you?" Mai asked.**_

"_**It has been a while since I have thrown anything, but I think it is still ok." I answered.**_

"_**Come on let's go to the training grounds, and you can practice." Zuko said. We all headed out to the training grounds. I got in front of a target trying to remember as much as I could about throwing knives. It brought me back to when Sokka first got his boomerang. He had been so mad that he always threw it. I was mad to so one night I took it, and went outside. It was through that that I had learned to throw weapons. I looked hard at my target, and whipped out one of my knives. I held the knives in between my two fingers, and whipped it out of my hands. It soared through the air, and almost hit the target perfectly.**_

"_**Not to bad." Mai praised. I could tell that she was holding back a smile.**_

"_**Thanks." I told her.**_

"_**Though you need to get use to throwing faster. You don't want your target to know what's coming." Mai explained.**_

"_**I will try, but I hope I won't have to do anything tonight." I added. I threw a few more knives, before we headed back to the parlor. By the time we were there Sokka, Suki, Toph, and Aang had already arrived.**_

"_**Wow! Katara you look amazing like always." Aang greeted me. I gave him a small smile. **_

"_**Now that everyone is here we can leave." Zuko announced.**_

"_**Zuko how are all going to go." Suki questioned.**_

"_**Well I got four carriages thinking that Mai and I could go together, Sokka and Suki could go together, and Aang and Katara could go together. Then I remembered that Toph didn't have anybody to go with. So now I don't what to do." Zuko said.**_

"_**Well who is Iroh going with." We all turned to Toph with a shocked looks on our faces, "I said who is Iroh going with." Toph repeated.**_

"_**No… no nobody." Zuko stammered.**_

"_**Good send a guard to go get him." Toph commanded.**_

"_**Ok." Zuko remarked, "Guard go find General Iroh, and hurry." A guard ran away trying no doubt trying to find Iroh quickly in fear that the Firelord would burn him to crisp. We all waited for a little while, until Iroh showed up.**_

"_**You sent for me my boy." Iroh smiled.**_

"_**Let's cut to the chase Iroh how would you like to go with me in the carriage to go to the Festival of Freedom." Toph butted in.**_

"_**Why I would be honored." Iroh replied.**_

"_**Wait how do two even know each other?" Zuko inquired. **_

"_**Well when I ran that one when it was just Aang, Sokka, Katara, and I, I was in the woods thought he was an enemy knocked him down. Then he gave me some tea, and some very good advice." Toph informed us all. We all smiled, and headed down to the carriages. We all loaded carriages in a certain order. Sokka, Suki first, than Iroh, Toph, next Zuko, Mai, and lastly Aang and I. I didn't know why we couldn't just walk to the festival, but Zuko insisted that it would be safer if we rode in carriages. I also couldn't believe that how heavily guarded we were. It took little time to get to the festival, and when we arrived all of our names were announced. Aang and I were last to get our names announced. Aang got out first than helped me out. **_

"_**Thank you." I said politely.**_

"_**Your welcome my lady." He replied sarcastically. I giggled at his remark. We followed the rest of the Gaang into the festival. I was already starting to get annoyed with the guards behind us. It wasn't long until the festival returned to normal.**_

"_**So what do we want to do? Do we want to split up or stay together?" Sokka questioned.**_

"_**Well if we all stayed together than we would have to stand around the whole time, and watch you eat." I stated. **_

"_**What that's not nice." Sokka complained.**_

"_**I think we should just do what we want to." Mai suggested.**_

"_**I'm all for it come on Katara let's go dance." Aang grabbed my hand, and dragged me to the dance floor. A fast beat song was playing that Aang spun me around to. The song quickly ended and I felt a tap on my shoulder. I spun around, and found Haru starring down at me.**_

"_**May I be honored with a dance?" He asked me.**_

"_**I don't know Aang are you ok with it?" I looked at him.**_

"_**Hey I don't care, just promise you will save one more dance for me." He answered. I had to stop myself from kissing him remembering that all a select few people knew that Aang, and I were truly a couple. I walked over to Haru as another song started to play.**_

"_**So Katara." Haru said awkwardly.**_

"_**Yes." I replied.**_

"_**When all of this is over are you planning on traveling the world, or are you going to find a nice home?" He asked. I could tell that he felt awkward asking this question.**_

"_**I don't really know. I do want to go back home. However, most people would say I have seen the world, but we always had someone after us. We never got to stay in one place to long, and I kind of want to stay longer in different places. I also want to go visit old friends." I answered. We talked about a few other unimportant things until the song was over. I walked back over to Aang only to find him surrounded by a bunch of girls. I walked over to them. I tried weaving my way through the crowd.**_

"_**Wait your turn to see the avatar." A girl said. She sounded snobby, and wore robes that were probably as nice as mine. I knew she had to be the daughter of a noble. **_

"_**I am a personal friend of the avatar." I remarked. She seemed shock. I took advantage of this, and pushed my way through. **_

"_**Katara thank Yue for you please help me." Aang commanded. I felt sorry for him. A bunch of girls were screaming at him asking for one dance. I grabbed a hand that was sticking out, and yanked him out of the crowd. We hurried away to a dark alley where no one could see us.**_

"_**You ok Aang?" I asked holding back a laugh.**_

"_**Please don't ever leave me again." He pleaded. **_

"_**I won't as long as you promise to do me one favor." I told him.**_

"_**What might that be?" He asked.**_

"_**Kiss me." I answered.**_

"_**I can do that." Aang leaned in to me, and planted a kiss on me. I deepened the kiss. Aang pushed me against the wall behind me. This had to have been the best kiss ever. Aang and I pulled away both gasping for breath.**_

"_**That had to have been the best kiss ever." I exclaimed. Aang nodded his head in agreement.**_

"_**I think I need to sit down." Aang announced. We found some small crates and sat down on them. I leaned my head against Aang shoulder.**_

"_**Aang what are we going to do when this is over?" I asked him.**_

"_**When what is over?" Aang questioned.**_

"_**When all the parties, and politics are over. When we get a chance to relax." I answered.**_

"_**I really don't know. Don't you want to go back home."**_

"_**Of course I want to go home. Promise me one thing though." **_

"_**What might that be?" **_

"_**That you won't leave me. That if you have to go somewhere you will take me with you. Promise that you won't ever leave me." I begged him. I knew that if he did leave without me I would probably die.**_

"_**I won't Katara. I love you more than anything else. I couldn't dare stay away from you." Aang wrapped me into a hug.**_

"_**That means a lot to me." I remarked.**_

"_**Now lets get back out there, and party." Aang yelled. He pulled me off the crate, and back into the festival. We tried to stay at the edge of all the partying not wanting to draw attention to us. It was starting to get late, and I was yawning my head off. That is when the worst second there happened to me. I was grabbed by behind, and I could feel my attackers arm around my neck. I looked beside me to see that Aang was being dragged away to. It was obvious that nobody had noticed what was happening. I let out an ear piercing scream. Everyone in the festival looked towards us. I could see the Gaang emerging from the crowd.**_

"_**Looks like we have the saviors of the world with us right now." My attacker said from behind me.**_

"_**Let them go, and we might spare your life." Zuko said threateningly.**_

"_**Now I wouldn't be making threats." Now it was Aang's attacker who spoke.**_

"_**Well why shouldn't we?" Zuko remarked through clenched teeth.**_

"_**If you or anyone else makes one move we will kill the avatar and his little girlfriend." My attacker laughed.**_

"_**Who are you?" Sokka questioned. I could tell he just wanted to kill the guy that had captured me.**_

"_**We are the Followers of Ozai." Aang's attacker exclaimed with much pride in his voice.**_

"_**How do you plan on killing them?" Toph wondered.**_

"_**Well in our pockets we have hidden knives with poison on them, and with one stab your friends will be history." Aang's attackers explained. I came to the realization of the knives in my sleeve. I knew I could reach them. I slowly stuck my hand into, and grabbed the sharpest knife I could find. I slowly removed it from it's case. I had it in my hand. I planned on stabbing him in the back. I hope I wouldn't kill him. I had the knife, and I jabbed it into his back. He let out a loud yelp, and feel down unconscious.**_

"_**Well the little lady can fight back. To bad that if you make another step the avatar will be killed." Aang's capture smiled. I saw that in Aang's eyes he didn't want me to make another move, but I refused to let him get captured. I couldn't throw a knife the attacker would probably use Aang as a shield, same with water bending. I felt a wave of helplessness hit me. I was getting really mad now. Extremely mad. I knew what I had to do, but I didn't want to. I tried to feel Aang's attacker's blood. I had my eyes closed tight when a vision hit me. I saw Yue.**_

"_**The water benders are most powerful at night. Your special type of bending can only be used during the full moon. I now give you the power to bend with the power of all full moon anytime you want to. Now go, and save Aang." She said on a voice soft, and ghostly voice. Then she was gone. I tried to feel his blood again, and this timed it work. I got in a stance that to most others probably looked ridiculous.**_

"_**What are you going to try some water bending. If you do that your friend might me hurt." Aang's attacker mocked me.**_

"_**I am not going to water bend. I have a new technique, but it is easier for me to show you then explain." I brought my hands back, and the attacker's hands left Aang. Aang shot off. The attacker looked at me with his eyes filled with fear. I brought him down on his knees.**_

"_**Please show mercy." He begged. **_

"_**Run." I said in a harsh whisper. I released my hold on him, and he shot off. I reached beside, and grabbed the poisonous knife. I focused, and threw the knife at the attacker. It stuck him right in the spine, and he the ground with a satisfying thump. I felt like breaking down, but knew I couldn't. Two arms came up from behind, and wrapped me into a hug.**_

"_**It's ok Katara we can go back now." Aang quietly whispered into my ear.**_

"_**Guards take this guy to the prison." Zuko screamed. Guards went to the guy I had stabbed, but I didn't kill. My knife was laying on the ground. I quickly grabbed it. I stuck it back in it's pack. I then walked over to the body of Aang's attacker. My knife was still sticking out of his back. With shaky hands I reached down, and yanked the knife out of his back. I dropped it by him, and walked back to Aang.**_

"_**I think Katara is ready to go back to the palace where are the carriages?" Aang addressed Zuko.**_

"_**I will walk you to them, and for a matter of fact I think I will go back to. I really don't want you in the palace without someone who knows inside and out. I will check with everybody else to see if they want to." Zuko stated. He walked off, and my father walked over to us.**_

"_**I am so proud to call you my daughter. You are a true hero, and every one here agrees." He remarked as he wrapped me into a hug.**_

"_**I feel like a murderer. An extremely filthy murderer." I told him.**_

"_**You were protecting the one you love." He must have seen the shock in my eyes because he told me, "Yes I know. I have known ever since the night before the invasion. I saw you on the bluff, but it is ok I am glad that my daughter is dating the avatar." He wrapped me into another hug, and placed a kiss on the top of my head. Zuko walked over with the rest of the Gaang following. **_

"_**We have all had to much excitement for tonight." Sokka yawned. **_

"_**Well then follow me, and I will take you to the carriages" Zuko announced. We all headed to the carriages that were parked not to far away, but were well hidden. We all got in our respective carriages, but Toph got in with Sokka and Suki so Iroh would have a way to get back. I got into the carriage after Aang, and immediately sat my head on his shoulder. He stroked my hair in a smooth, and calming manner. The tears pushed at my eyes. I tried to hold them back, but they started to pour. **_

"_**Katara calm down. It's ok." He whispered slowly into my ear.**_

"_**No it's not ok Aang. I am murderer, I'm a filthy murderer Aang. I don't know why you would even want to be your friend let alone your girlfriend. I go against everything you like. I killed two people, and yet you still love me. How?" I yelled.**_

"_**Because I would do it too. I would kill if someone threatened you. I would kill with no hesitation. I understand why you killed, and I am still here because I love you Katara. I will always love you." Aang whispered.**_

"_**Aang you truly are like no other." I wrapped him in the biggest hug ever. He hugged back with just as much force. We were thrown forward as the carriage came to a stop.**_

"_**I guess we are back." Aang laughed.**_

"_**Yeah I guess." I smiled as I wiped my eyes. Aang helped me out of the carriage. **_

"_**I want some tea." Toph stated.**_

"_**I just want some food." Sokka complained.**_

"_**Well I bet I can get the chefs to make some tea." Zuko remarked.**_

"_**That would be nice." Sokka smiled.**_

"_**I just want to get inside. I don't feel as safe as I used to." I shivered. **_

"_**I agree." Aang said. He wrapped his arms around my waist. Zuko headed to the kitchen as everybody else headed to the parlor. We all started small talk, and pretty soon Zuko came back with servants following him carrying food and tea. Sokka and Toph dug in, but I just grabbed a cup of tea. I went and sat by the window looking out onto the city.**_

"_**What's wrong Katara?" Sokka said with much concern.**_

"_**They are out there." I whispered.**_

"_**Who is they?" Toph asked.**_

"_**The loyalist to Ozai. They are just waiting for one of us to be caught off guard." I answered. Out of no where a guard ran in, and by the looks of it he had been running fast.**_

"_**Firelord Zuko I hate to interrupt, but the palace is under attack." He panted.**_

_**THE END?**_

_**A/N: Thank you so much for reading. Did you enjoy it? As you can see the Gaang never went trough the Fire Nation so Katara didn't know blood bending. Just though that I should clear that up. I hope you like the cliff hanger. It is up to you to decide if you want me to continue writing this story. Just go to my profile and vote yes for f you want me to continue this or no if you don't think I should. Thank you for reading.**_

_**Avatar-Obsessed-98**_


End file.
